Chicago
Chicago is the largest city in the U.S. State of Illinois and the third largest in the country. It is home to Harry Dresden and consequently provides the setting of most of the Dresden Files stories. Details about Chicago Chicago is a crossroads both physical and metaphysical with ley lines having dozens of confluences that either run through town or nearby.Changes, ch. 24 Harry Dresden's own words about Chicago "Chicago. It's insane and violent and corrupt and vital and artistic and noble and cruel and wonderful. It's full of greed and hope and hate and desire and excitement and pain and happiness. The air sings with screams and laughter, with sirens, with angry shouts, with gunshots, with music. It's an impossible city, at war with itself, every horrible and wonderful thing blending together to create something terrifing and lovely and utterly unique. I spent my adult life here fighting, bleeding, to protect its people from threats they thought were purely imaginary. And because of what I'd done, the lines I crossed, the city had gone mad. Fomor and their Turtlenecks. Freakish ghost riots. Huddled groups of terrified folks of the supernatural community. I hadn't meant for that to happen, but that didn't matter. I was the guy who made the choice. This was all on me."... This city was more than concrete and steel. It was more than hotels and businesses and bars. It was more than pubs and libraries and concerts. It was more than a car and basement apartment. It was home. My home. Sweet home Chicago. The people here were my family. They were in danger, and I was part of the reason why. That made things pretty clear."Ghost Story, ch. 24 In the series ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, Molly told Harry that a lot of magical energy has been gathering at Demonreach. and within a couple of day it will likely explode taking Chicago and most of the Midwest with it.Cold Days, ch. 13 Places & Locations in Chicago Virtual Little Chicago - Google Maps References External links *Cityscape Chicago on Vimeo MAPS: City: *[https://maps.google.com/maps/ms?msid=202503400054128571587.0004a9eed5af835396cfa&msa=0 Virtual Little Chicago - Google Maps] ~ A Google map of the location in the books by JB - Awesome!!!* *[http://www.hot-map.com/chicago Map Chicago IL (city center). Central Downtown Maps] - has zoom *City of Chicago :: Chicago Maps *Chicago Neighborhoods Google Map - has zoom *City of Chicago :: Community Maps *E 55th St, Chicago, IL 60615 | MapQuest - Hyde Park, University of Chicago Midwest *Midwestern USA - Google Maps *Illinois - Wikipedia *Midwestern United States - Wikipedia *‎www.eduplace.com/ss/maps/pdf/midwestus.pdf *Upper Midwest Map Regional | Maps of the United States Location in USA: *File:Chicago-map.jpg - Wikimedia Commons *Chicago location map & picts-shows Evanston & City relationship (where Harry rode Sue to stop Heirs) *File:Map of USA highlighting Eastern Seaboard.png - Wikipedia *Cardinal Route Atlas - USA train travel map *Chicago in USA map Pictures: *City of Chicago Image Gallery *Chicago Pictures *Chicago Photos - Featured Images of Chicago, IL - TripAdvisor *Chicago, IL Photo Album - All Pictures *Stock Photos of Chicago - Images of Chicago General Areas: *Chicago - Wikipedia *City of Chicago :: Chicago Maps *Neighborhoods in Chicago - Wikipedia *The Chicago Neighborhoods *Chicago - Neighborhoods, Photos, and Maps on Walk Score *Chicago neighborhood guides | boundary maps, images, community areas, links The Loop–Downtown: *Chicago Loop - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Loop travel guide - Wikitravel *The Loop, a Chicago Neighborhood Visit from Chicago Traveler Bucktown (where Murphy's home and St. Mary's are) *Wicker Park Chicago & Bucktown Chicago - Chicago, IL 60622 60647 *Wicker Park / Bucktown - A Chicago Neighborhood Guide *Logan Square, Bucktown Chicago - Wikipedia *Bucktown neighborhood in Chicago, 60614, 60622, 60647 subdivision profile-map Gold Coast District *Gold Coast Historic District (Chicago) - Wikipedia *Gold Coast Historic District (Chicago) - Wikipedia *Map: Gold Coast neighborhood in Chicago *Gold Coast Neighbors Association - History *Near North Side, Chicago - Wikipedia *Gold Coast neighborhood guide - videos Other Areas in City: *Lake View (Wrigleyville), Chicago - Wikipedia *Wrigleyville/Lakeview-North Center – Wikivoyage *Wrigleyville - A Chicago Neighborhood Guide*‎Wrigleyville Map - Chicago_Maps/Community_Areas/CA_LAKE_VIEW.pdf *Chicago Neighborhood Details: Wrigleyville *Burnham Harbor » Chicago Harbors *ABOUT BURNHAM HARBOR CHICAGO *Burnham Park (Chicago) - Wikipedia *Birding Montrose Point Bird Watching Sanctuary Magic Hedge Chicago Illinois *Montrose Beach | Chicago Park District *Montrose Point - Aerial view - Google Maps *Fortyninth Street Beach Photos, Map, places - Illinois - Around Guides *Police - Encyclopedia of Chicago *Chicago Police Department - Wikipedia *Home - Chicago Police.org *Chicago Cop.com - CPD Historical Timeline Region *Lake Michigan - Wikipedia *Great Lakes - Wikipedia *Midwestern United States - Wikipedia Specific Places (Buildings Establishments) *St. Mary of the Angels Parish - Chicago Catholic Church *St. Mary of the Angels in Chicago - Wikipedia *Saint Mary of the Angels Church - Chicago Architecture *The Trail of Churches – St. Mary of the Angels | A Chicago Sojourn - picts *The Field Museum | The Field Museum *Field Museum - Encyclopedia of Chicago *Field Museum of Natural History - Wikipedia *Shedd Aquarium - Chicago | Home *Shedd Aquarium - Encyclopedia of Chicago *Shedd Aquarium - Wikipedia *Wrigley Field - Encyclopedia of Chicago *Wrigley Field - Wikipedia *Wrigley Field | cubs.com: Ballpark *John H. Stroger, Jr. Hospital of Cook County - Wikipedia *Cook County Hospital - Encyclopedia of Chicago *History | Cook County Health and Hospitals System *Mercy Hospital and Medical Center - Wikipedia *Mercy Hospital - Encyclopedia of Chicago *History | Mercy Hospital & Medical Center :: Chicago *Downtown Chicago Illinois Hotel | Hotel Sax Chicago | Luxury Hotel in Chicago *Downtown Chicago Luxury Hotel: JW Marriott Chicago, a Luxury Hotel in Downtown Chicago, Illinois *Chicago Union Station - Wikipedia *Chicago Union Station *University of Chicago - Wikipedia *University of Chicago - Official Category:Locations Category:Cold Days